Une tradition ancestrale
by Meanne77
Summary: one shot Murata, en tant que Grand Sage, veille scrupuleusement à ce que Yuuri respecte les traditions...


Titre : Une tradition ancestrale  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Devoir de vacances de Lilith (pour m'occuper dans mes trajets en train, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me fasse travailler. Moi ça me désennuie et ça fait plaisir à des gens, tout le monde y gagne…)

NdA : C'est visuel… Ça veut dire que ça ne rend rien à l'écrit.  
Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maoh, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Marche aussi pour le Fanwork100, thème 53 : « Bête » (tant que j'y suis, hein… :p)  
Écrit entre le 25 et le 31 juillet 2006.

**Spoilers** : y'a une référence à l'épisode 43 (si je me goure pas) mais comme de toute façon il n'a aucune importance pour l'histoire générale de la série, c'est pas bien grave, n'est-ce pas ?

¤

**Une tradition ancestrale**

C'était une journée paisible à Shin Makoku, comme il en arrivait parfois lorsque Yuuri, vingt-septième Maoh, y mettait un peu du sien (c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il signait bien gentiment les papiers qu'on lui donnait et qu'il ne se mettait pas en tête de résoudre des enquêtes policières ou d'explorer le monde). Tout aurait pu rester paisible ce jour-là si Murata Ken, présente incarnation du Grand Sage et personnalité respectée de la cours (et d'ailleurs), n'avait pas quitté la compagnie d'Ulrike et le palais du Roi Originel pour rendre visite à son compatriote et ami (et aussi, mais accessoirement, roi).

« Dis-moi Shibuya… j'ai vu Wolfram et Greta en venant et j'ai été pris d'un doute… Il y a bien eu une cérémonie pour l'adoption de la petite, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr ! tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu étais là, pourtant, lors de la présentation des nouveaux nés au Roi Originel ! C'était le jour où la petite Eru s'est retrouvée avec un casque d'Anissina sur la tête ! Elle avait même fait venir Pochi et ensuite sa mère est arrivée… Tu n'as pas pu oublier ça !

– Je ne te parle pas de la cérémonie des nés dans l'année mais de la cérémonie de l'adoption ! »

Yuuri cligna des yeux, un air ahuri sur le visage.

« Euh… non. C'est quoi ?

– C'est une tradition très ancienne qui remonte aux temps des tous premiers Maoh. Il s'agit d'une cérémonie très importante, c'est une sorte d'annonce de la part des parents de leur fierté d'avoir un enfant. A la base, c'était une reconnaissance publique pour montrer à tous et à l'enfant qu'ils l'accueillaient comme s'il était vraiment leur fils ou leur fille de sang.

– Mais Gunther ne m'a jamais parlé de ça ! s'alarma Yuuri.

– La tradition s'est peut-être un peu perdue au fil du temps, convint Murata.

– Est-ce que Greta s'imagine que je ne la considère pas comme ma fille ? Que je ne suis pas fier d'être son père ? Greta est adorable !

– Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! La petite princesse sait que tu l'aimes. Si elle se montre compréhensive pour tes absences répétées elle doit se montrer compréhensive pour le reste !

– Et elle consiste en quoi, cette cérémonie ? » demanda Yuuri, guère rassuré.

Murata le lui expliqua.

« C'est une blague, pas vrai ? Tu te moques de moi, pas vrai ?

– Bien sûr, en tant que Maoh, tu es libre de changer comme tu l'entends les traditions…

– Mais Greta va être malheureuse si je ne fais rien !

– C'es toi qui vois…

– J'aimerais bien savoir qui invente des trucs pareils, sérieusement… »

Murata eut un haussement d'épaules.

« Tu sais, quand on y pense, tu as déjà toi aussi instauré des traditions. Le base-ball, par exemple, tu en as fait le sport national ici.

– C'est pas comparable ! Le base-ball est un sport passionnant !

– Ce que je veux dire c'est que peut-être que d'ici quelques siècles on trouvera ce sport très étrange, tout comme tu trouves, toi, étranges les coutumes de jadis. À leur époque, elles n'étaient pas dépourvues de sens… »

Yuuri secoura la tête.

« J'ai mal au crâne, geignit-il.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Yuuri poussa un long soupir mais finit par accepter. Murata sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je me charge de tout… »

¤

Yuuri jeta un coup d'œil anxieux de derrière l'épais rideau noir. La grande salle était emplie de monde, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu autant de gens de sa cours réunis depuis qu'il avait été couronné Maoh. Un peu plus tôt, il était venu accueillir personnellement les von Bielefeld, ceux-ci ayant acquis un statut privilégié du fait de ses fiançailles avec Wolfram. Yuuri leur avait déjà été présenté le jour de son couronnement mais il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux alors. À l'époque, il pensait encore que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ou un jeu.

Heureusement pour lui, Wolfram lui-même avait écourté l'entrevue.

« C'était vraiment obligé qu'il y ait autant de monde ? demanda avec appréhension Yuuri à Murata.

– Bien sûr ! La cérémonie n'aurait plus aucun sens si ça se faisait en secret ou en comité restreint !

– Mais pourquoi il n'y a que moi ? Pourquoi pas Wolf ? Il s'occupe de Greta lui aussi, elle l'appelle même Papa ! »

Les lunettes de Murata reflétèrent la lumière.

« Wolfram s'occupe de Greta parce qu'il est ton fiancé et qu'il aime la petite, mais techniquement il n'a aucun droit légal sur elle ; Greta est _ta_ fille, pas la sienne. Si tu l'avais épousé, ça aurait été différent mais là… »

Les épaules de Yuuri s'affaissèrent.

« Allez… Pour Greta… C'est pour Greta », psalmodia-t-il.

Murata lui serra le bras en guise de soutien.

« Je vais prendre place. Tu te souviens bien de ce que tu dois faire ?

– Oui, oui…

– Alors à tout de suite. »

-

Yuuri eut la désagréable impression de faire l'un de ces rêves où vous vous retrouvez nu comme un ver devant une assistance lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle de réception.

Il rejoignit Murata sur l'estrade, bien en vue de tous. Une musique solennelle s'éleva et Greta fit son entrée depuis le fond de la salle. La fillette portait sur un coussin de velours noir l'objet qui scellerait la cérémonie d'adoption.

Lorsque sa fille arriva à leur hauteur, Yuuri déglutit.

« Elle est rose… marmonna-t-il en direction de Murata.

– Bien sûr qu'elle est rose ! Greta est une fille, réfléchis un peu… »

Yuuri ne réfléchissait pas, il gémissait. Mais Greta, elle, rayonnait littéralement et Yuuri, lui renvoyant son sourire, se dit alors que ça valait bien toutes les petites culottes du monde sur la tête.

-

Du haut d'un balcon, Murata avait le sourire aux lèvres et la larme à l'oeil. Tous les habitants s'étaient rassemblés pour voir leur Maoh défiler devant eux, une petite culotte rose enfoncée sur la tête, les oreilles bien passées dans les trous normalement prévus pour les jambes.

« Votre Altesse ? »

Murata se tourna vers Yozak. Ce dernier se porta à sa hauteur et tous deux observèrent un long moment ce qui se passait plus bas.

« Votre Altesse…

– Oui, Yozak ?

– Dites-moi la vérité… Cette tradition n'a jamais existé, n'est-ce pas ? Vous venez de l'inventer. »

Murata se fendit un immense sourire. Il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à contenir son hilarité.

« Il faut bien les renouveler de temps en temps… C'est _ça_, la tradition de mes précédentes existences… »

Yozak se posta face à lui et lui prit délicatement la main. Il la guida vers son visage de telle sorte que Murata lui donna une petite tape sur la joue gauche. Yozak n'avait pas un rang suffisamment élevé pour faire sa demande autrement.

Murata lui sourit.

« Je vais y penser, Yozak… je vais y penser. »

Fin !

La commande d'origine comportait Murata et une petite culotte, en très gros, mais Lilith m'a aussi fourni le principe de la culotte rose pour l'adoption des filles, etc. et l'idée m'a beaucoup amusée… Enfin bref…


End file.
